It's Love Actually
by aims1986
Summary: Post 5x11 Fluff piece. It's mu first Story so be warned
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt writing anything since school so go easy on me please.

I don't own rookie blue or any of the characters unfortunately.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

06.00

I walk into 15 to start my shift I was hoping to be in the evidence locker out of the way of everyone, Holly was catching her flight to San Francisco in a couple of hours and I just wanted to block everything and everyone out till it was time to clock off and go to the penny. It was just my luck to walk into Traci as I entered the locker room.

"Hey Gail"

"Hey Traci, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what, all concerned and like I'm gonna have a mental breakdown or something"

"Cos I know Holly's flight leaves in a couple of hours and I was wondering how you're handling it"

"I'm fine" I shrug it off like it's no big deal hoping Traci will leave me alone and let this day pass in peace.

"You're lying, I know you Gail and you love that woman and you're just going to let her leave?"

"There's nothing else I can or will do we both had a choice to make and we have made those choices so just drop it." I snap at her.

"Whatever Gail but take it from me your gonna regret it for the rest of your life if you don't give it 1 more shot and ask her to stay." Traci walks away giving me the locker room to myself and some serious thinking to do. Would Holly stay if I asked? I never did, it wasn't my place she decided to go even asked me to go but Sophie needs me more than I need Holly.

I finish getting ready and go into the parade room I sit down and start thinking about what Traci said again, but I can't help thinking she is wrong. I am doing the grown up responsible thing by letting her go we have had two weeks together where we talked and got our friendship back and we will always be friends but I can't hold her back from her dream job, I sure she will meet someone who can give her everything she wants and not be a brat when they have a fight. I will always love her and regret the way I acted that night and the weeks after but I have to let her go.

I pull myself out of my day dream to see that parade is over and everyone is leaving so I check what I'm on for the day and give out a small sigh when I see evidence locker at the side of my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

07.00

I've been here about an hour now and I'm enjoying the peace and quiet just sat here with my coffee and a doughnut, relaxing in the peace and quiet trying not to think about Holly when Collins walks in.

"Hey Gail got some evidence for you"

"Well that's what I'm here for right?!" I snidely reply

"Whoa, what's rattled your cage this morning" he says with a smirk on his face

"nothing just being my normal bitchy self, cos that's what I am right I'm a bitch and cold and unfeeling that's what you all think about so might as well live up to the rep." I shout at him.

"I never said those things. Ok maybe the bitch part you are not cold or unfeeling you just act that way. You have done it for so long that that's how you let people see you and it's probably my fault for making you that way and for that I am truly sorry"

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Leave me in Vegas?"

"I loved you Gail, I fell in love with this amazing funny bitchy woman but sometimes that just isn't enough, we weren't right for each other we were too self-destructive together and that's not something you want to build a marriage on. When I came back and we got back together things just weren't the same but we were still self-destructive. I do feel like I owe you so many apologies for the things I've done to you Gail and I know that a large part of how people see you now is my fault but it's not 100% my fault and you need to take some responsibly for how you are, how you act and the way people see you." He turns and walks out leaving me with the evidence and even more to think about.

Am I really gonna blame all my problems and attitude on nick and my mother my whole life, that's not gonna work. Maybe I should forgive nick for what he did, he was right in a way we wouldn't have been happy never mind the fact that I seem to be a lesbian now. I know I have to change the way I see myself and my attitude with other people and I am working on that and Sophie helps a lot she changes me and makes me happier I just need to learn to keep that around all the time and I'm working on it but it's gonna take time and today is not a good day to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

08.00

I look up as Steve walks in great just what i need.

"Where's your evidence oh brother of mine?"

"What evidence?" he gives me a puzzled look

"If you don't have any evidence then get out I'm much too busy to be chatting with you" I say while reading a trashy magazine.

"I just wanted to check on you, I know Holly's flight leaves in 2 hours and I was hoping you had decided to do something about that"

"Nope"

"Really you're just going to let her go?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Cos this is what happens, it's called life sometimes things just don't work out no matter what you do to try and fix it."

"You didn't try"

"I did I just did it too late and now I have to her let go it's the adult thing to do and I'm all about growing these days."

"No it's not the adult thing and for that matter the peck thing to do, you have to fight for what you want for what you think you deserve and don't give up."

"And what if I fought and lost and I don't have any more fight left in me?" I say while trying to keep my emotions in check and not crying in front of Steve

"it's not over until she is on that plane Gail and that doesn't happen for another hour and 45 minutes you just have to ask your self do you have enough left over for one last fight one last push on something that could change your life forever for something that could help you be the person I know you are deep down, the little sister that was always so bright and happy and laughed and loved. I know that she is still in there somewhere and Holly brings it out in you she helps you be the person that is hiding inside of this cold shell that looks vaguely like my sister. And that's gotta be worth fighting for" he walks out leaving me alone once again, what is it with people giving me motivational speech and then just walking out on me it's getting really annoying now.

I look at the clock and see that there is only an hour and 15 minutes left till holly's flight leaves. I decide I need a break and go in search of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

09.00

I walk into the break room and almost walk back out when I see Oliver getting coffee but I decide the need for coffee is greater than my need to avoid people.

"Peck, how's it going?"

"Fine just getting coffee" I eye him carefully

"Ah, when does holly's flight leave?"

"In an hour and don't give me any sort of speech about fighting for her don't think I can take anymore speeches today"

"I wasn't"

"Oh well good" I say surprised

"Why not?" I ask "everyone else seems to think I need one why not you?"

"Because I know you have already decided not to try and there's not many speeches that could get you to change your mind."

"Well thanks"

"I gotta say I'm disappointed though"

"What? Why?"

"I didn't have you down as a quitter" he says with a shrug

"I'm not"

"looks an awful lot like quitting to me peck, I've never seen you quit anything no matter how though things get run yes but you always come back, but with this, your quitting."

"Ollie I'm not, I run from her and now I have to quit because if I don't if I ask her to stay and she turns me down it'll destroy me and there's no getting up from that. I mean when I ran it nearly killed me look at the state I was in, If she says no I don't know if I'll ever get over that but as it stands I can fool myself into thinking it was my choice and my decision which makes it just the tiniest bit easier to bear."

"You are an idiot Gail Peck" I turn as Traci walks in "it won't hurt any less but you will regret it and replay this decision over and over in your head the what if will drive you crazy. You have to take that chance with your heart and hope that holly will be willing to take the same chance with hers and stay."

"That's not how I work Traci"

"Yes it is your just scared, but I also know that you can do this and that you need to do this or you will never come back from it and you will never be the kind of person you are capable of being. Jerry died to save you Gail and I think that if he could see what you are doing to yourself he would slap you up the side of your head and tell you to get over yourself."

"it's not fair playing the Jerry card Traci" I said whining knowing that she had me and I was about to give.

"I know but you need a kick up the ass now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Ollie I need to go and I need a car." I catch the keys to a squad car he throws at me

"Let's go get your girl peck" he shouts as he follows me out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

09.12

We are flying through traffic with the lights and sirens on trying to get to the airport holly's flight leaves in 48 minutes and I can only hope I'm not too late. Ollie screeches the squad to a stop outside the terminal as I jump out and start running though the airport. God I feel like I'm in a cheesy chick flick and I'm just hoping for a happy ending. I quickly check the board and see I need to be at gate 4 and that the flight has started boarding already, I run though security thankful that I'm wearing my uniform as no one stops me, gate 4 is right at the end of the airport so I run as fast as I can possibly go did I mention I hate running must really love her to be doing this.

As I'm nearing the gate I see her at the back of the queue just about to board.

"Lunchbox!" I shout and everyone turns round to look at me as I feel my face go bright red. I come to a stop in front of her trying to catch my breath.

"Gail is everything ok?"

"No it's not, your leaving and that's not ok, I don't want you to leave I want you to stay here and I want us to have another chance to be an us. I know I screwed up last time and you will never believe how sorry I am for that but I couldn't just let you go without giving it one last shot, I love you lunchbox so much like I have never loved anyone in my life, you make me a better person, you see me for me and that's just one of the amazing things about so I'm asking you to stay, stay .." I didn't get to finish my speech has holly grabbed me and started kissing me, I was lost, my head was swimming and it felt just like coming home.

We broke for air with our foreheads touching "sorry but you just had to stop talking" she says with a smile on her face.

"I won't say another word"

"Excuse me mam but the plane is ready to leave are you boarding? The airline attendant bursts our little bubble that we have created and my heart starts to race. Will she still go? Time seems to have stopped while I wait for her answer.

"Err no it's ok I won't be boarding the plane today" holly replies breathlessly. It finally feels like I can breathe since I first left the station, I give her another kiss

"Come on lets go home" I say with the biggest smile on my face but I don't car cos she stayed, she stayed for me.


End file.
